Jordan
Jordan is the boom operator of Down to Film, as well as a member of a pandimensional-race of beings called Jordans. Personality Jordan is portrayed as particularly bizarre, with a tendency to throw out non-sequiturs and absurd one-liners. Presumably, she exists on a higher level of reality than the rest of us do, accounting for her strange behavior. History Jordan made her first appearance in S16E01, "They Came From Beyond the Stars." If you watch the episode closely, you might notice that there are in fact, TWO jordans: one sitting with the original DTF crew in the first scene, and the other arriving with the alternate universe DTF crew. Presumably, these are two separate specimens of the Jordan species. By the end of the episode, one of these Jordans was likely fired by OT offscreen, leaving the cast with only one Jordan. This one remaining Jordan is granted the position of boom operator by OT. In S16E04, "OT Phone Home," Josh and OT are confused when they realize that they can't figure out which universe Jordan comes from. At one point in the episode, Jordan considers going through the portal that Maryn created, but decides against it, stating that "there's still so much for me to do here, you know, with the Illuminati and everything." In this episode, she is also shown to be surprisingly strong, beating Josh in an arm-wrestling competition within seconds. Prior to the events of S16E06, "The Thang," Jordan finds a lost shapeshifter (who she quickly names Artie), in the crawlspace of the studio. The two soon become friends. Artie informs Jordan that he's trying to get back to his home dimension, and she vows to help him. After deciding that his best bet for getting home lies with Maryn, Jordan convinces the shy shapeshifter into taking a form that the crew would "understand," that of their camera operator, Wilson. Unfortunately, due to a series of miscommunications, Sydney ends up shooting and killing Artie. Jordan mourns her friend as he dies in her arms. In S16E07, Jordan is assigned to be the crew's lawyer in interdimensional court. She explains to the crew what she is, and that if they are found guilty, they will be executed by way of atomic dissassembly. Later in the episode, she provides Jenny with a collection of books on interdimensional law for her to study. She escapes with the rest of the crew into the Real World at the end of the episode. In S16E08, Jordan is shown manning the phones during the Telethon. When Maryn accidentally kills the judge, Jordan explains that she has set off a destructive domino effect of universes being wiped from existence. Other than Maryn, Jordan is the last character to be deleted from existence during the Unbuckling. As she lies in Maryn's arms, she asks her for one last request. When Maryn asks what it is, Jordan asks her to "buy some grown-up clothes, you look like you're ten," before promptly disappearing. She is brought back, along with the rest of the crew, by the end of the episode, and is shown eating Shawarma with her coworkers in the final scene of the episode. Relationships '''Artie: '''Jordan described Artie as her "best friend," and can be seen talking to him (in the guise of Wilson), throughout episode 6. However, seemed to be more or less over his passing by the following episode. '''Jordan Darkraven: '''Jordan seemingly has no strong negative feelings against Darkraven, despite the latter's clear hatred of her. When she first sees her, she extends a friendly greeting, which Darkraven regards with disdain. Facts and Trivia * A large number of Jordan's lines were ad-libbed, including her pep talk with Austin, and her final request to Maryn. Category:Characters Category:DTF Characters